Her
by AnimeCupcakee
Summary: England has an attitude that the other countries usually question. He hasn't told anyone the reasoning behind the reason he acts how he does...until she comes around. (England x reader)
1. Chapter 1

~England's POV~

I sat there like always, drinking my tea and reading a good book. That bloody git Alfred said he was coming over today because he wanted to introduce me to someone. Why would he want to introduce me to anyone? That question has been bugging me all day. Since when has he ever wanted to introduce me to people...unless to annoy me. That's probably the reason. The sound of the door opening brought me from my thoughts and I looked back to find Alfred walking in with someone that looked very...painfully...familiar. She had (h/c) and (e/c) that were exactly like her's.

"Hey, Artie! This is (y/n), the person I wanted to introduce you to!" Alfred said, grinning goofily like always. Wow...she even has the same name. It can't be...can it?

"It's very nice to meet you." She said, smiling brightly. The same beautiful smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you too." I said, returning her smile.

"So, you seem deep in thought. What's up?" Alfred said, making himself comfortable. (y/n) took a seat between us and stared at me with those beautiful gem like (e/c) eyes, waiting for my response.

"I'm sorry...I just...(y/n) reminds me of someone is all." I answered, sitting up straight and trying to gain my composure.

"Really? Was she an old friend?" (y/n) asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. She looked so cute, just like my (y/n).

"Yes. I suppose you could call her that." I answered with a smile.

"Could you tell us about her?" She asked, eyes shinning with hope. I nodded and cleared my throat before recalling those very precious moments.


	2. First Memory

I was walking down the street with Alfred, enjoying the beautiful weather around town despite him running around and being as loud as he always is. I noticed a woman who seemed to be lost, but nobody payed much attention to the poor woman. Being the gentleman I am, I walked up to her to offer some help as Alfred trailed after me.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You seem a bit lost. Do you need some help?" I asked, smiling down at her. I must say, I found myself easily lost in her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"I am actually. My friend ditched me here and I can't seem to find my way back the store we were supposed to meet at." She answered, smiling nervously. Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and I couldn't help thinking how unbelievably cute this woman was.

"That's not very nice." Alfred pouted. The woman laughed and looked down at him with a kind smile.

"No, it wasn't very nice, was it?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Artie, can we help her find her way?" Alfred asked, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, Artie, can you?" The woman asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course." I answered, chuckling lightly.

"Thank you so much." She said, sighing in relief.

"It's no problem at all." I said, nodding to her.

"Miss, what's your name?" Alfred asked, looking up at her.

"My name is (y/n). And what might yours be, cutie?" She asked, pinching his cheek.

"I'm Alfred." He answered, turning dark red. The three of us continued talking as we showed her the way to the store she was supposed to meet her friend at. When we got there, she slipped me a piece of paper with her name and number on it. Her face was bright red as well. With a goodbye and a promise to call her, we parted ways and I couldn't stop smiling.


	3. After That

I kept my promise to her and called her that night. We went out on dates and got along very well. After awhile, I asked her out and she said yes. She would occasionally come over and help me cook or help me take care of Alfred. We were happy together and things seemed to be going very well. We were together for 5 years, perfectly happy together, we were even engaged. One day, when I came home after a World Meeting, she had her bags packed and tears were in her eyes.

"Arthur, I love you so much, but you need to be with someone else. You're a country and I'm human...I'm going to age, but you're just going to stay the same. I just...I don't want to hold you down when you can do so much better than me. Think about it, how weird will it be when I'm a wrinkly old lady and you're still this handsome young man? I won't always be beautiful to you. It's hard for me to do this...I just...I'm really sorry, Arthur. Promise me that you won't forget me, but you'll move on and find someone who can give you a better future than me." She said, giving me a shaky smile. The tears in her eyes had flowed down and were now streaming down her beautiful face.

"P-please don't go." That was all I could say. I could feel my own tears fall down my face. I had never cried in front of her before, but the pain was too much. She couldn't be serious...could she? She was just joking, right?

"I'm so sorry. Take care of yourself and tell Alfred I said goodbye. I love you both." With one last kiss, she slipped her engagement ring into my hand and walked out the front door with all of her stuff. I was in so much pain...all I could do was fall to my knees and cry. After that, time went by and I never moved on. I continued to love her as time went by. I even saw her a few times with some guy. They got married, had a son, and grew old together. It was the life she wanted. It was the life I wanted with her, but the life I couldn't have. After she died, I visited her grave and still...never stopped loving her.


	4. Present Time

"Even now...it still hurts to think back on those times. She was special to me." Finishing the story, I looked over to find that (y/n) had tears in her eyes. Alfred was also crying a bit, but he tried hard not to show it.

"I...I remember her now. Come to think of it...(y/n) reminds me a lot of that (y/n)..." Alfred said with wide eyes.

"That...that is the sweetest story I've ever heard. I'm so sorry." (y/n) sniffed, more and more tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Nothing to apologize for, love." I said, giving her a small smile. In record time, she was out of her chair and had her arms wrapped around my neck as she cried into my shoulder. I sat there in shock for a second before I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. Alfred joined in, making it a group hug. It was just like the old times. It felt as though I was back in those beautiful times again.

"She was a very lucky woman." (y/n) whispered, hugging me tighter.

"Thank you, love." I whispered, trying to calm both crying people with a small smile on my face. Maybe this is a re-do and I'm getting a second chance to fix any mistakes. Probably not...I'm getting a bit ahead of myself now. Though...one could only hope.

(A/N: Oh my gosh, guys. I cried a little while I wrote that...the feels~ I love Iggy so much and I had the random urge to write something like this. Hopw you guys like it3 )


End file.
